


Heat Inversion

by magicasen



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness will take time for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Inversion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) for the square: huddle for warmth
> 
> The nature of Akiha's pain attacks isn't elaborated on in canon, but since her powers are related to heat and energy, I decided to appropriate them for the purposes of the prompt. 
> 
> This takes place post-Arcueid's Good End.

Shivers wracked her body, her breath came in painful shudders, and her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the cool, unfamiliar sheets. Akiha gasped as she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to hold back tears as another wave of ice washed over her. Her joints finally locked up, trying to preserve what little body heat was left in her body. Her stomach twisted; if the cold had taken over to the point where she could not even shiver to protect herself…

 _Nii-san_ , she thought, despairing. There must be a reason that he needed so much of her energy, a reason to explain why her heat flooded out to him, sapping away the strength from her limbs so quickly she did not even notice until it rendered her helpless. Something must have happened to him. But, that should be impossible. When she had left Misaki, she reassured herself, knowing her Nii-san would remain safe as long as the vampire was with him. As loathe as Akiha was to admit it, the vampire loved her Nii-san and would go to lengths as far as Akiha would to protect him. The unbridled strength behind the vampire’s naïve smile and bright, sharp eyes was so overpowering that mere humans, or even demons such as Akiha herself, could not even begin to comprehend its depth. It was absurd that something could exist that would threaten even her.

She had to return to Misaki immediately. Her duty as the Tohno head had been fulfilled. The one who succumbed to their Tohno blood this time had been a young boy, described by his parents as quiet and skittish. Regardless of what he had been before his inversion, he went to bed a nondescript human, and woken the next morning a bloodthirsty demon. He had attacked his helpless younger brother in the next bed over. Akiha’s heart tightened at the ironic familiarity of the incident. 

The demon had been disposed of. There was no real reason for Akiha to accept the hospitality of his family, other than a show of grace to humor herself. They could pretend that his parents were thankful for the actions she had taken to protect those innocent, but Akiha knew that her duties, despite the necessity or logic behind them, would never endear her to any of the clan. His parents had lost two of their sons to the unfortunate circumstances of their birth. No one was at fault. But, Akiha had seen the hatred and resentment in their eyes when they had offered her a room for the night. No matter. If they wanted to blame her for their loss and direct their grief and anger at the ruthless, cruel demon who had not even flinched as she had stolen the life force of what had once been their son, then so be it. Akiha had no need for their forgiveness.

“Akiha-sama?” A voice called out as the door to the room creaked open. “Akiha-sama!” A shuffle of feet prepared her for the warm hand that laid itself on her cheek. Akiha felt herself lean into the touch.

“Kohaku,” Akiha gritted through her teeth. “Prepare my things. We must return to Misaki immediately.” 

“I’m sorry, Akiha-sama, but with your condition as it is, I’m afraid I cannot heed that order,” Kohaku said as she tucked the sheets in around Akiha. Her voice was as calm as ever, and Akiha was sure that if she looked, Kohaku would be wearing her pleasant, gentle smile. She sounded unaffected, but Kohaku knew of Akiha’s attacks and had seen her suffer through many of them. That was the supposed reason she did not sound alarmed, and a lie that both Akiha and Kohaku told themselves. Akiha knew that even if this had been her first attack, Kohaku would have acted the same. She felt the bed move as Kohaku sat down next to her. She radiated warmth and Akiha edged towards it.

“My condition is fine. It will pass as usual. Nii-san could be in danger.” Akiha futilely tugged at the sheets encasing her. “Remove this covering, Kohaku. If you will not answer to what I tell you, I will pack my items myself.” Akiha let out a small gasp as a new attack of frigid cold swept over her body, and a tear escaped from her tightly shut eyes. 

Kohaku leaned closer to Akiha, and she could feel her breath against her cheek, leaving tingles of life and warmth behind. “Akiha-sama, you know as well as I do that you will be unable to help Shiki-san as you are. The only way I can help you is through the use of my abilities.”

“No!” Akiha snapped. The momentary fury from Kohaku’s offer seized her body and distracted her from the chill warping her senses. Her eyes shot open. She glared at Kohaku, and Kohaku looked back, eyes devoid of anything except a fixed pleasantness that meant nothing to either of them anymore. “We have discussed this, Kohaku. I will _not_ drink your blood, or use you or your abilities at all.”

“But, Akiha-sama.” Kohaku was frowning now. “I don’t understand. You shouldn’t feel guilty about this. I’m only offering to aid you. That is my duty, as your servant.”

“Don’t!” Akiha wanted to shout, but the word came out as barely above a whisper. By the way that Kohaku winced, it still had the effect she had intended. “Don’t talk about it, like yourself like that! I am not so weak so that I would stoop so low.”

“Ah.” Kohaku’s face was blank, but Akiha could see a light spark in her eyes as her regular expression returned, soft smile set in place. “So, it’s a matter of pride, then? There’s no need for that, Akiha-sama. I have seen you in this condition many times, after all.” 

Akiha was in intense pain, and almost sick with worry. Akiha wasn’t in her right mind, and that was what, she told herself, explained her next words. “It’s not a matter of silly pride! I just know that I’ll never forgive myself if I do anything to you! You don’t care if I’m alive or dead, but I care about you. I will never let you be hurt by the Tohno again.”

Silence followed her outburst. Akiha avoided Kohaku’s gaze, instead letting herself fix her eyes on the beautiful white ribbon tied in Kohaku’s hair.

* * *

“Akiha-sama.”

Akiha looked up from her seat on the couch, tea cup raised to her lips. She had arrived home earlier than usual this evening, and Nii-san was not back yet. He was unlikely to be back soon – he always made excuses, but Akiha was regretfully aware of the amount of time he spent on the vampire’s amusement, being dragged along to whichever antic would tickle her fancy next. However, Kohaku had told her that if they drank tea together in the sitting room, they’d be able to welcome Shiki-san home, and with the way she had looked expectantly at her, Akiha thought it would be wise to accept her offer.

Kohaku was sitting on the loveseat to her side, with her hands folded on her lap over a white ribbon. 

“The tea is great, Kohaku, thank you,” Akiha replied. Kohaku’s eyes remained on her, as if she was waiting for something more, although her smile beamed brightly.

“That’s wonderful, Akiha-sama. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Rather, there’s something I need to tell you.” Kohaku’s fingers absentmindedly ran over the edge of the ribbon, and Akiha felt her eyes be drawn to it. It was a simple ribbon, not unlike the one already in Kohaku’s hair. Akiha glanced up at Kohaku and nodded.

“Very well, then. I apologize for stalling.” Akiha placed her cup on the coffee table between them and mirrored Kohaku’s pose, folding her hands over her lap.

Kohaku was smiling. “This is rather sudden, Akiha-sama, but I thought that I should tell you. This ribbon,” she patted it on her lap, “is a gift I gave to Shiki-san when he was sent to the Arima family eight years ago.” She quirked her lips, apparently at the puzzlement on Akiha’s face, and continued. “It was my precious ribbon from back then, but I needed something to give to him when he left, as a reminder of what he was leaving behind.” She paused now, as if trying to find her next words. “But, you know, I really treasured this ribbon. When I gave it to him, I told him to come back to the mansion and give it back to me one day. It took a while, and I had even assumed he had forgotten his promise, but he returned it to me yesterday. Just took it out, looking like it hadn’t been touched in years, and said, ‘Kohaku-san, I’m sorry but I believe this is yours!’ That’s rather like him, isn’t it?” She ended with a soft giggle.

Akiha bit her lip. She knew that this was about more than the ribbon, could understand the immensity of the words coming out of Kohaku’s mouth, but- ah. Akiha matched Kohaku’s gaze, and replied.

“Kohaku, does this ribbon ensure my brother’s safety?” 

The shock on Kohaku’s face was all she needed for an answer. Akiha marveled at the novel expression. In all their years they had spent together, she had never seen such a display of emotion on her fr-, no, servant. She would remember it and treasure it, the moment that a crack had appeared on Kohaku’s façade, a reminder that there was something human behind that doll-like smile. Akiha had always known, hadn’t she? Kohaku hated her, who belonged to the family who had abused her and left her broken in the state she is now. It was only natural that Kohaku wanted revenge for her suffering, and the only way that Akiha could possibly apologize, because words would never be enough, was to allow it to proceed. Akiha had known, yet sometimes, when she had observed Kohaku, looked at her from the corner of her eye and saw her cheerful smile, she had trouble remembering. Kohaku was not her friend, no matter how much she acted like one. She was not even her ally. 

But, for some reason, related to that white ribbon, Kohaku had decided to spare the Tohno. Kohaku would not get the vengeance she deserved, and even though that decision meant Akiha’s life, she still felt anger and regret at the thought.

“Kohaku. If that is your decision, then I will tell you mine. I will no longer be in need of your unique abilities. Please continue to serve the Tohno household as you have been, but you need not overextend yourself past a regular servant’s duties.” 

Kohaku’s brows were furrowed, her shock now mingled with confusion. “Akiha-sama, you-”

“Thank you for the tea. I will now attend to my work in my room, so please excuse me.” Akiha stood, turned away, and walked briskly out of the room, leaving her speechless servant behind.

* * *

Kohaku was still silent, but Akiha could feel her eyes searching her face. Akiha knew the next rush of cold was coming, but still shivered violently when it hit her, her vision going black at the edges. She felt Kohaku turn towards her. 

“Akiha-sama,” Kohaku murmured. “I know how you feel about Shiki-san and his safety, but he is with Arcueid-san, who is more than capable of supporting him. And Hisui-chan is not as knowledgeable as I am in medicinal practices, but she does have basic training. But, Akiha-sama, you can’t ignore your own body.”

Akiha finally let her eyes fall on Kohaku’s then. She couldn’t have been imagining it, but she found her answer in Kohaku’s expression. Kohaku’s words had sounded sad, and now she looked confused and even close to tears.

“Akiha-sama, you’re so pale,” Kohaku continued as she reached for Akiha’s hand, “and your fingers are turning blue. There’s…I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” She tangled her own fingers between Akiha’s, and Akiha desperately clung to that warmth as all her strength poured into that single grip. 

“I already said, didn’t I? I’m not going to, no matter how much you want me to.” The grip must be almost painful for Kohaku now as Akiha’s body fought to hold onto her hand. 

“I know. I’m just a servant. I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to,” Kohaku said as she pried Akiha’s fingers from her own. The cold that Akiha had been able to distract herself from with Kohaku’s body heat overtook her now, and Akiha drew her breath in sharply at the loss.

Then the bed sheet covering her lifted, and Akiha was stunned into stillness as a body lay down beside her and covered them back up. 

“Kohaku, what are you-!?” Akiha went silent as arms wrapped around her, and she couldn’t help but sink into the warm embrace, turning her cheek into a collarbone. 

“Since Akiha-sama won’t drink my blood, this is the furthest that I can go as a regular servant,” Kohaku answered, her arms tightening around Akiha. “It won’t help as much, but if Akiha-sama would allow me this, we can go back to Misaki after this passes. It’s difficult, you know, having such a stubborn master.”

Akiha closed her eyes, sighing as heavenly warmth enveloped her. She wanted to see Nii-san. She had to make sure he was safe. But, she also wanted to stay here, in this warmth, wrapped in Kohaku’s arms. Here, where it was easy to forget about the truth, of her and Kohaku, of the vampire and Nii-san, and of Kohaku’s smile. It was easy to lie about the truth, that’s how she could live with herself, being with Kohaku and speaking to her like there was nothing wrong with it. _How_ , she asked herself, _how did I let it get this far?_ Akiha brought her own arms and brought them around Kohaku. She buried herself, wiggling herself more deeply in Kohaku’s embrace. She had never let it come to this between her and Nii-san. It was because she was a coward. When it came down to it, Akiha was not sure she could ever bring herself to let go. If she could keep lying to herself about this too, that Kohaku would want this, want _her_ , that would be… 

Akiha’s heart froze. How could she? She had just told Kohaku that she would never be hurt again by the Tohno, and here she was, using Kohaku for her own selfish desires. She almost felt nauseous; there had never been a moment she loathed herself so deeply. 

“Kohaku, I-,” Akiha tried to break free, but Kohaku’s arms just tightened more around her.

“Akiha-sama, please don’t misunderstand me.” Kohaku’s voice wavered. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I don’t know why. I don’t know anything.”

They laid in silence for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I don’t really know anything about myself. That’s just how it is.” Kohaku breathed in. “But there are some things I do know. I don’t hate you, Akiha-sama. I’ve never hated you or SHIKI-sama. And I know I don’t like it when you get hurt. So, this is something I want.”

Akiha turned her head and nuzzled at the warm skin underneath the thin fabric of Kohaku’s kimono, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. “Kohaku, why are you here?”

“How mean, Akiha-sama. How cruel of you,” Kohaku sounded amused. “You know that’s the hardest question you could ask me. I don’t know that either. I’m still looking for a purpose.” Her voice faded away and Akiha could feel Kohaku’s fingers running through her hair. Her body had stopped shivering. Akiha wasn’t sure if it was because the attack had passed by itself, or because Kohaku had somehow willed it away. She could do amazing things for a regular servant. 

“But, if it’s alright with you, Akiha-sama, I want to serve you. Until I know the answer to that question,” Kohaku said. She sounded unsure, as if she wasn’t sure whose permission she was asking. Akiha couldn't suppress a chuckle as pure relief flooded her.

“You sure are demanding. But if that’s what you want, then I will allow it.” Akiha wondered if Kohaku could feel her smile pressed against her skin. By the gentle way that Kohaku patted her head, Akiha thought she could. And the thought of that filled Akiha up with a warmth that was almost overwhelming.


End file.
